Mariposas y Luz de Sol TRADUCCIÓN
by Supernova Carinae
Summary: -Papi, ¿dónde está mami? ¿Por qué no está aquí? -Ella está en las nubes, cuidándonos. Está ahí porque un día se fue a dormir y no despertó. -¿Volveré a verla? -Quizás-. Se parece tanto a ti, mi hermosa mariposa. Tanto./Twipotterfreak28 autora del original
1. ¿Dónde está mami?

**Hola de nuevo! Otra traducción con, al parecer, más de cuatro capítulos. Gracias por todos los reviews! Y los PM's también! **

**Stephenie Meyer es dueña de los personajes, la trama pertenece a la increíble escritora _Twipotterfreak28_ (You rock hard, girl!) y yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. **

******También quiero sacar a relucir que esta traducción se la dedico a _darky1995. _Para saber cómo se ganó esta dedicación, lean mi perfil. **

**************Sólo quiero decirles que... lloré con esta historia. Están advertidos. **

* * *

_Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo._

Te llevaste mi corazón contigo, amor. Cuando tú te…_ fuiste._ Ahora, se siente como si no pudiera vivir. No puedo funcionar correctamente cuando no estás aquí para decirme que me amas. Cuando no puedo escuchar tu voz todos los días, se siente como si mi corazón se estuviera rompiendo otra vez.

No sé qué es llorar. Cuando era humano, nunca lloré. Ni una vez. Ni siquiera cuando mi madre murió. No, no mostraría debilidad. Pero ahora, desearía poder llorar. Sólo para que pudiera sentir _algo._

Ha pasado un año, bebé. Nuestro primer año separados. Ella pregunta por ti todo el tiempo, Renesmee, eso es. Quiere saber tanto cómo era su madre. No sé qué decirle. Podría decirle cuán intoxicablemente hermosa eras. Cuán necia y cabeza dura eras. Pero, eso sólo traería recuerdos. Así que, opté por decirle a nuestra hija que es como tú. Como tú eras.

Eventualmente, los Vulturi vinieron por Renesmee. Vinieron a matarla. Reunimos a todos nuestros amigos, y nos mantuvimos contra ellos. Finalmente ganamos. Tuve que soportar diez minutos de Jane. Fue un infierno. Pero, se fueron después de que Alice probara que nuestra hija no lastimaría a nadie. Hemos vivido en paz en nuestra casa en Forks desde entonces.

Es 10 de septiembre, amor. Es el cumpleaños de Renesmee. Es también el día que nos dejaste. Ella no lo sabe. No tuve el corazón para decirle. Se parece tanto a ti, amor. Tus ojos, tu cabello largo, tu sonrisa.

Es tan inteligente. Se ve de cuatro, pero sólo tiene un año. Habla como si tuviera cuatro años, pero es tan lista como un niño de diez. Carlisle dijo que dejará de crecer en tres años, y entonces sólo crecerá medio año cada año. Su esperanza de vida es de doscientos años.

Ah, y empezó Kindergarten hoy.

También ha empezado a volverse curiosa. Preguntando por qué todos los demás niños en la escuela tienen una mami que los recoja, cuando ella sólo tiene a papi. Creo que tengo que decirle pronto. Sabe lo que es. Lo que yo soy. Sabe que es mitad humana, y sabe cómo mezclarse. Tú no sabías hacer eso. Tú sobresalías, amor. Pero eso es lo que amaba de ti. No te importaba lo que la gente pensara. No tenías miedo de mostrarle al mundo que me amabas.

-¿Papi?—Renesmee dijo, rompiendo mi trance.

Me giré donde estaba sentado, en mi mecedora, y la vi corriendo hacia mí felizmente, dejando caer su caja de almuerzo al piso. –Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

-Estuvo bien, papi. ¿Qué vamos a hacer por mi cumpleaños?—preguntó ella, sus ojos prácticamente derramando emoción.

_Se parece tanto a ti._

-Bueno, vamos a conseguirte algo de helado, y después podemos hacer lo que quieras—dije, y ella sonrió.

Ella no come mucho, amor. Le dije que tenía que hacerlo en la escuela, a lo que se mostró adversa. Sólo había tres cosas que ella comería. Un sándwich de pavo, helado y sangre. Ella simplemente amaba el helado, pero sólo de una clase. Menta con chispas de chocolate. Tu favorito.

-Papi, antes de que vayamos a conseguir helado, ¿podemos hablar de mami un poco más?—preguntó, haciendo pucheros, y mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

Ella sabía que podía hablar muy poco de ti, amor. Antes de que papi se pusiera triste y tuviera que irse por un rato. Así que, cada semana, le diría algo sobre ti. Se emocionó mucho cuando le dije que tu helado favorito era el suyo también.

-Seguro—dije, me levanté, y llevé a Renesmee a la mecedora. Insististe en comprarla cuando estabas embarazada. No podía pensar en comprar algo para un niño que no quería, pero una vez que hube mirado a Renesmee, supe que había estado equivocado.

Nos mecí suavemente adelante y atrás. Enterró su cabeza en mi pecho, y la mecí adelante y atrás, abrazándola cerca.

-¿Cuál era el verdadero nombre de mami?

-Isabella Marie Swan—dije sin esfuerzo.

-Es bonito. ¿Cuál era su cosa favorita antes de conocerte?—preguntó, y tuve que detenerme y pensar.

***Flashback***

_-¿Cuál es tu cosa favorita en el mundo?—le pregunté a Bella, ambos sentados en su cama._

_-Tú—dijo, acurrucándose más cerca._

_Me reí. —Dije cosa, no persona._

_-Hum, entonces tendría que decir, mariposas y luz de sol—dijo ella, y sonreí._

_-¿Qué?—pregunté._

_-No lo sé. Es sólo que hay algo con ellas. La forma que la luz del sol se refleja en las alas de una mariposa me deja sin aliento. Solía sentarme afuera en el jardín en Phoenix y observar las alas de las mariposas brillar al volar—dijo ella, suspirando felizmente._

_-Eres tan hermosa, ¿lo sabes? Por dentro y por fuera—dije besándola después mientras reía. –Mi hermosa mariposa._

***Termina Flashback***

-Mariposas y luz de sol. Ella amaba las mariposas y la luz del sol. De hecho solía llamarla mi mariposa—dije, suspirando mientras recordaba cuánto le gustaba ese nombre.

-También me gustan las mariposas—dijo ella, y después su rostro mostró seriedad.

-Papi, ¿dónde está mami?

Me congelé. Nunca me había preguntado eso antes. Ella sólo quería saber cómo eras, pero no dónde estabas. No supe que decir, así que opté por la verdad.

-Está arriba en las nubes—dije, y Renesmee me miró confundida. –Está en el cielo, cuidando de ti y de mí.

-Pero ¿por qué está allá? ¿Por qué no está aquí con _nosotros_?—preguntó ella.

Ésta es una pregunta dura. Ella es muy joven todavía. No sé cómo decirle que moriste al darle a luz, Bella. Se le romperá el corazón. Se culpará por tu muerte, y sé que no querrías eso.

-Sabes que antes de que nacieras, viviste en la barriguita de mami ¿verdad?—pregunté, frotando pequeños círculos en su espalda como solía hacer contigo.

-Sip. Justo aquí—dijo, poniendo su mano sobre su estómago.

-Exactamente. Bueno, los bebés siempre tienen que salir en algún momento. Y cuando ese momento llega, alguien tiene que hacerlo por mami—dije y ella pregunto inmediatamente por qué. —Hum, sólo… digamos que hace falta una persona para meter un bebé en la barriguita de una mujer, y dos personas para sacarlo. Jake y yo ayudamos a sacarte de la barriguita de mami.

"Después de sacar al bebé de la mujer, se cansan mucho y se van a dormir. Y a veces—dije, esforzándome para terminar mi oración—ellas no despiertan cuando van a dormir.

-¿Es eso lo que le pasó a mami?—Renesmee preguntó seriamente.

-Sí. Mami estaba tan cansada que al descansar por completo, no se pudo despertar. Y cuando las personas no se despiertan al dormir, van al cielo, pero sus cuerpos se quedan aquí—dije y ella miró hacia abajo.

-¿Cómo puede estar alguien en dos lugares a la vez?—preguntó.

Ésta era una difícil de contestar. No entendería sobre almas aún.

-Bueno, siempre hay dos partes de alguien. Está tu cuerpo, que usas para hacer cosas, y hay otra parte, que usas para sentir. ¿Sabes cuándo te sientes triste y feliz?—pregunté y ella asintió. —Bueno, ésa es la parte que va al cielo cuando no te despiertas. No necesitas tu cuerpo, así que la gente lo entierra.

-¿Enterraste a mami?—preguntó, y yo suspiré.

-Sí.

-¿Dónde?

Tomé un largo respiro. —Aquí. Ella aún está en el pueblo. En el lugar donde todos son sepultados.

-¿Podemos ir a verla?—ella preguntó, y la giré para mirarla de frente.

-Quizá cuando seas más grande. Pero, bebé, no necesitas ver su cuerpo. La tienes justo aquí—dije poniendo mi mano sobre su corazón. —Eres la prueba viviente de que ella estuvo aquí. Eres mitad de ella y mitad de mí. Ella está contigo adonde quiera que vayas.

-Oh. Eso es bueno. Aunque extraño a mami. No se siente como si estuviera conmigo. ¿Podré verla alguna vez?—preguntó ella.

-Quizás—dije, acercándola a mi pecho y abrazándola.

Espero que tengas razón, amor. Acerca de mi alma. Te creo ahora. Aún tengo un retazo de esperanza de volverte a ver. Tan pronto como Renesmee no me necesite más, estaré contigo. Estaremos juntos de nuevo. Estaremos juntos por la eternidad, justo como prometí.

-¿Papi?—dijo ella después de unos minutos abrazados.

-¿Sí, dulzura?—repliqué.

-¿Podemos ir a conseguir helado ahora?—dijo y me reí. Heredó la impaciencia de mí.

-Sí. Ve a darle tu caja de almuerzo a tía Alice y ponte tu abrigo. Nos iremos en unos minutos.

-¡Bien!—dijo ella, sonriendo. Saltó de mi rodilla y corrió dentro de la casa tan rápido como pudo.

-Ella realmente es como tú, amor—dije, mirando a las nubes. —Te extraño, ¿sabes? Siempre te amaré, corazón, pero se está volviendo cada vez más difícil el decirle a Renesmee por qué no estás aquí.

Miré arriba a las nubes por un rato, hasta que Renesmee me dijo que fuera con ella.

Levantándome y girando mi anillo de bodas alrededor de mi dedo, toqué el anillo de Bella que estaba alrededor de mi cuello. Miré de nuevo a la casa, y después me giré para ver el cielo una vez más.

Una mariposa azul voló por ahí, sus alas brillando bajo las corrientes de la luz solar. Era casi como si Bella me estuviera diciendo que todo estaba bien. Que todo iba a funcionar.

Cuando el viento sopló, juro que pude escuchar las palabras "te amo".

-Yo también te amo, mi hermosa mariposa. Siempre y para siempre—susurré sonriendo a las nubes y después caminando adentro de la casa para buscar a mi hija.

_Nuestra _hija.

* * *

**Review? **

**Acuérdense que va a haber más capítulos! **

_N. TENORIO GONZÁLES! APESTAS! (Descuiden, ella me dice cosas peores)_


	2. Nunca te dejaré ir

**Hola de nuevo! Perdón por la tardanza, pero cada día que me decía "sube ya el capítulo", algo se presentaba y no podía hacerlo. Gracias por los reviews!  
**

**Stephanie Meyer es dueña y señora de los personajes, Twipotterfreak28 ES LA AUTORA de la historia. YO SÓLO TRADUZCO. Diganme qué bien la traduje, no qué bien la escribí, porque no es mía. **

**En fin. Tienen sus Cleenex cerquita, ¿verdad?**

* * *

_Es como si te hubieras llevado una mitad de mí contigo._

Ayer. Fue cuando todo se detuvo. _Ella_ se detuvo, amor. Dejó de crecer. Tiene cuatro años y se ve de dieciocho. Se parece a ti cuando me casé contigo, pero su cabello es ahora de mi tono broncíneo. Pero no importa qué pueda pasar, sus ojos aún son de ese familiar café chocolate. _Tu_ café, amor.

Es verdaderamente triste para mí, ya sabes. Es un poco duro ver a nuestra hija, cómo es ahora. Es un constante recordatorio de que ella nunca va a cambiar. Siempre seremos... esto. Sin avanzar. Renesmee jamás llegará a tener hijos. Nunca llegarás a ser abuela, amor. Las cosas _siempre_ serán iguales.

Tuvimos que cambiar su certificado de nacimiento para decir que ella tiene dieciocho legalmente. Tuvo que dejar de ir a la escuela. Kindergarten lo apremiaba, así que la mantuvimos en casa. Alice le enseñó todo lo que sabe. Es muy inteligente. Te podría decir todo sobre cualquier cosa. Y ama el color púrpura. Tu color favorito. Y se le ha metido algo por las mariposas. Su habitación está cubierta de ellas. Ciertamente no recuerda la plática que tuvimos hace tres años en tu mecedora, así que no sabe que tú eras mi mariposa.

Te extraño tanto, bebé. Todos los días toco tu anillo que yace alrededor de mi cuello, y que quema un poco mis adentros. ¿Cuándo terminará esto, amor? ¿Cuándo volveré a verte otra vez? Extraño tu rostro. Extraño la forma en que solías decir mi nombre. Echo de menos la forma que tus ojos brillaban cuando te besaba. Extraño tu rubor cuando mencionaba cualquier cosa que tuviera que con bailar. Tenías el alma más hermosa, amor.

Eras tan amable, inteligente y creativa. Salvarías a un extraño en la calle antes de salvarte a ti misma. Sé que amabas a Renesmee y que la amas ahora. Comprendo por qué te comportaste de la manera que lo hiciste cuando estabas embarazada. Harías cualquier cosa por tu hija, incluyendo el renunciar a tu vida para que ella pudiera vivir.

No podría vivir sin ella, amor. Es lo único que me mantiene en este planeta. Ella es la única razón por la cual aún sigo aquí, sin ti. Me necesitaba. Pero, no creo que lo haga más. Es muy independiente. Puede hacer cualquier cosa que se establezca en su mente. Carlisle le está enseñando sus prácticas médicas. Quiere ser doctora, amor. Pero quiere ayudar a recibir bebés. Dice que quiere ser capaz de decir que ayudó a traer una vida al mundo.

No puedo dejar de sonreír cuando la veo. Aunque todavía lastima ver tus ojos copiados exactamente en su rostro, no puedo dejar de mirar. Ella es mitad de ti, amor. Es lo que la hace perfecta. Dejaste parte de tu corazón aquí conmigo, con la forma de esta hermosa pequeña niña. Pero, ya no es pequeña. Su cuerpo y mente han crecido por completo. Su cuerpo está inmóvil pero su mente sigue corriendo hacia adelante.

-Papá—la oí decir. También suena justo como tú.

-¿Sí?—dije, desde donde estaba sentado en el sillón. Donde tú te sentaste cuando hablaste por última vez con tu padre.

-Es hora de irse. Estoy lista—dijo ella, y yo suspiré cerrando mis ojos.

Quiere verte, amor. Donde estás sepultada. Le prometí que la llevaría cuando dejara de crecer y esperaba que eso me diera más tiempo. No he estado ahí en cuatro años, desde el día en que fuiste enterrada. Y ahora ella quiere ir. No sé si puedo hacerlo, amor. No sé si puedo permanecer en el punto donde yace tu cuerpo, sabiendo que nunca seré capaz de traerte de vuelta.

-Ve adentro del carro. Sólo... dame un minuto—dije, levantándome y mirando hacia afuera a través de la ventana.

-De acuerdo. Te quiero, papá—dijo ella abrazándome y después saliendo de la habitación.

-Dame fuerza, bebé. Por favor, no puedo perder todo hoy. Ayúdame a ser fuerte, por ella. Por nuestra hija—dije mirando arriba a las nubes como siempre hacía cuando hablaba con mi difunta esposa.

Suspiré, alejándome de la ventana, y caminé fuera de la casa al carro. Una vez que estuve en el asiento del conductor, me puse el cinturón de seguridad, metí la llave en el contacto, y me senté ahí durante un par de segundos.

-¿Estás segura?—pregunté, y ella tomó mi mano.

-Papá, necesito verla. Tengo que hacer esto—dijo y yo asentí. Arranqué el carro, y salimos silenciosamente hacia la carretera.

Mientras nos alejábamos de las melancólicas calles de Forks, Renesmee miró por la ventana todo el camino hasta que llegamos. Aquí, en el pueblo, nuestra "cubierta" era que ella era mi sobrina. No íbamos mucho al pueblo. De hecho, esta sería su tercera visita a la ciudad. Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del Cementerio de Forks. Nos quedamos sentados en el carro por unos cuantos minutos mientras trataba de componerme a mí mismo.

-Puedo sostener tu mano, si quieres—dijo ella y yo me reí entre dientes ligeramente. Estaba tratando de hacer parecer mejor la situación de lo que realmente era. Como tú solías hacer.

-Seguro—dije. Salimos del carro y juntamos nuestras manos en frente del Volvo. Caminamos a través de las puertas y empezamos juntos el camino empedrado. Sus tacones resonaban sobre las rocas mientras caminábamos.

Ésa es la única cosa que las separa de ser gemelas. Adora la moda. Calzaría tacones todo el día, todos los días. Honestamente, creo que pasó con Alice más tiempo del que debió.

-Aquí—dije, deteniéndome en una hilera de lápidas, cerca de la parte trasera del cementerio. –Ve adelante. Estaré ahí en un segundo.

Me dio un rápido asentimiento y lentamente caminó siguiendo la fila, hasta que llegó a la última, donde se agachó. Me quedé ahí por un minuto, sólo respirando. Unos segundos después, caminé lentamente por el pasillo, hasta que tu lápida se volvió visible.

_Isabella Marie Cullen_

_13 de Septiembre, 1987 - 11 de Septiembre, 2006_

_Amada esposa e hija._

_Tomada mucho antes de su tiempo. Descanse en paz._

_Te extrañaremos._

Si pudiera llorar, sería ahora. Lloraría hasta no poder más. Estoy completamente entumecido. No puedo sentir nada. No puedo oír nada. No puedo ver nada, excepto tu lápida y nuestra hija junto a ella. Yo sólo... no puedo. Es tan duro, amor. Es duro simplemente permanecer aquí, mirando el lugar donde tu cuerpo yace en el suelo.

-Papá—Renesmee susurró, y fui bruscamente separado de mi trance para mirarla.

A mi asentimiento, ella continuó. —¿Aún tienes la fotografía?

-No. La dejé en la casa. Pero, tengo una diferente para ti. Antes de dártela... debo decirte algo—dije y me senté en el piso junto a ella, frente a la lápida.

-¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó mientras apretaba mi mano.

-No fui completamente honesto contigo acerca de cómo murió tu madre—dije, y sus ojos se ensancharon.

-No murió mientras dormía—dijo ella, pero parecía más una pregunta.

-No exactamente. Después de haber dado a luz, ella vivió por unos cuantos minutos. Suficiente tiempo para que pudiera limpiarte y colocarte en sus brazos. Te habló cerca de un minuto. Dijo que eras hermosa, y que nos amaba. Pero, entonces, ella simplemente... se dejó ir. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, y te entregué a Rosalie. Traté de revivirla para que pudiera cambiarla, pero no funcionó. Su corazón se rindió en el último segundo, e incluso el veneno fue inútil—dije, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Así que yo soy la razón de que ella esté muerta—susurró, poniendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-¡No!—dije, frotando su espalda. —Ésta es la razón por la cual esperé tanto para decírtelo, corazón. Sabía que encontrarías la manera de culparte. Tu madre solía hacer eso también. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estaba embarazada, no quería tener nada que ver al respecto. Sólo quería que viviera.

-Así que, ¿deseaste que yo nunca hubiera nacido?—preguntó acusadoramente.

-No. Deseé que ella viviera. Pero, una semana antes de que nacieras, comencé a oír tus pensamientos. Comprendí cuánto querías a Bella, y cuánto te quería ella. Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba equivocado. Estaba muy emocionado por recibirte después de eso. Los dos los estábamos. Y cuando naciste, y te vi por primera vez, me derretí. Eras tan hermosa, incluso cubierta the sangre. Te limpié y te entregué a tu madre—dije y Renesmee suspiró.

-Esos tres minutos que te tuvo en brazos fueron los mejores de mi vida. No me arrepiento de nada, cariño. Haría todo de nuevo si tuviera que hacerlo—dije, besando su frente.

-¿Cuál es la foto?—preguntó tranquilamente.

-Aquí—dije, dándole la andrajosa fotografía. —Es de tu madre sosteniéndote. La tomé justo antes de que muriera.

-Me parezco a ella—dijo pasando sus dedos sobre la cara de Bella.

-Sí—dije suspirando.

-¿Papá?—preguntó.

-¿Sí?—le respondí.

-Hice algo para mamá. ¿Lo puedo dejar aquí?

-Sí. Estoy seguro que eso le gustaría—dije, y ella tomó algo de su bolsillo y lo dejó frente a la piedra.

Era una pequeña mariposa de vidrio púrpura. Sus alas estaban teñidas de tal manera que incluso si se encontraba oscuro y tenebroso como lo estaba en ese momento, reflejaría la poca luz que había. Era perfecta.

_Como tú._

-Bien. Estaré en el coche, papá—dijo y yo asentí. La miré regresar caminando al Volvo y después me giré para tocar la piedra, mis dedos permanecieron un momento sobre la lustrosa superficie negra.

-Gracias, bebé—dije, cruzando mis brazos. —Gracias por dejarme con algo. Incluso si no pudiste salvarte, estoy feliz de que ella esté aquí. Es mitad tuya. Es su mejor mitad. Secretamente siempre deseé que se pareciera a ti. Eras la joven más hermosa del mundo, Bella. Aún lo eres. Sé que no puedes oírme, y sólo le hablo a una lápida, pero quiero que sepas que te amo. Nunca dejaré de amarte a ti o a nuestra hija. Pronto estaré contigo, sin embargo. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que ella ya no me necesite. Después de todo, eras mi alma gemela. Y una persona sólo puede vivir así durante tanto tiempo sin su compañero—dije, besando la piedra.

-Adiós, mi hermosa mariposa. Te veré pronto—dije poniéndome de pie, y caminando de vuelta al carro.

Antes de que tú aparecieras, Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y razón... y entonces cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto se encendió todo; había brillantez, había belleza. Cuando moriste y el meteoro desapareció en el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido.

Pero me dejaste con una hija. Una hija que me necesitaba. Ya terminó de crecer. Ya no necesita a su padre. Iluminaste mi vida, Bella. Fuiste el brillante sol que esparció felicidad en las cuatro esquinas de ésta. Cuando ése sol desapareció, lo anhelé. Haría cualquier cosa por tener esos hermosos rayos de luz solar de regreso.

Ya casi llego, amor. Aunque tengo que sujetarme a la realidad un poco más. Renesmee ya casi termina. Hará grandes cosas, sin mí y sin ti. Sin embargo, nos recordará. Ya te recuerda. No puedo esperar a verte otra vez.

Sé cómo será. Sí, el cielo. Seremos tú y yo, en el prado otra vez. El lugar que amabas. Nos tomaremos de la mano para siempre y mientras tanto, las mariposas volarán a nuestro alrededor. El haz de luz golpeará sus alas lo justo para que brillen.

Y después sonreirás. Vas a sonreír con esa _intoxicante _sonrisa tuya que amo tanto. Te reirás y después te besaré. Seremos felices, amor. Tan felices como lleguemos a serlo. Te sujetaré en mis brazos para siempre. De la manera que debió haber sido.

Te veré pronto, amor. Y cuando lo haga, lo prometo, nunca te dejaré ir.

_Nunca._

* * *

**Review?**


	3. La mujer que tomó mi corazón

**Gracias a los lectores de: México, España, Chile, Argentina, Colombia, Estados Unidos, Venezuela, República Dominicana, Ecuador, El Salvador, Puerto Rico, Costa Rica, Guatemala, Reino Unido, Brasil, Honduras, Uruguay, Bolivia, Paraguay, Francia, Portugal, Finlandia, Islandia, Polonia, Israel, Nicaragua, Eslovaquia, Rumania y Canadá. GRACIAS POR LEER. Hasta el más mínimo detalle cuenta y les agradezco de verdad que aunque haya sido por error, estén aquí.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es dueña de los personajes, Twipotterfreak28 es autora del orginial y yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Estoy perdido. Ya no queda nada.

Me siento… _hueco._ Ya no puedo sonreír. No puedo reír. No puedo ser feliz. Ya no queda nada en mi vida. No puedo sentir… _nada._

Han pasado diez años. Diez largos, horripilantes años.

Han habido pequeños momentos de felicidad, todos relacionados con Renesmee. El día que nació, sus primeras palabras, cuando se graduó y cuando se casó.

Jacob le propuso matrimonio hace dos años.

Ahora vive con él. Viene todos los días a verme. Todo lo que hago es sentarme en esa mecedora. Esa mecedora que tú debiste haber mecido con nuestra hija en ella. Esa estúpida, estúpida silla que compré para ti y para Nessie.

Duele. Tanto. Aparte de no sentir nada, siento todo. ¿Tiene eso siquiera sentido? No lo sé. Es sólo que, cuandoquiera que el aturdimiento se esfuma, el dolor entra en escena. El ardiente dolor agonizante que corre a través de mi pecho.

_Todos. Los. Días._

Emmett y Rosalie siguieron adelante. Fueron a New Hampshire, o algo así. Carlisle y Esme están con Jasper y Alice en Chicago. Todos se fueron cuando Renesmee se casó. Eventualmente se rindieron también en tratar de sacarme de la depresión, aunque eso fue hace años. Pero, Alice todavía viene por aquí.

Sólo para asegurarse de que no estoy muerto. _Aún._

Será pronto. Puedo sentirlo. No quiero estar aquí. Por favor, por favor, por favor, déjame estar contigo. Eso es todo lo que quiero, amor. Luchamos tan duro, sólo para perderlo todo al final. Yo sólo no puedo hacer esto más. No puedo salir en público y pretender que todo está bien. No puedo… vivir, no así. No puedo ser Edward Cullen. No soy yo mismo.

_Me perdí cuando te perdí._

No hay razón para vivir. Nuestra hija no me necesita. Tiene esposo y adoptará a una niña por su cuenta pronto. Estará bien sin mí. Nadie más me extrañará.

Vivo en Minnesota ahora. En la profundidad de los bosques donde nadie puede encontrarme. No he visto a un humano en cuatro años. Me aislé a mí mismo de todo. Sólo dejo mi casa para cazar y me siento en esa estúpida silla.

Hazlo rápido. Por favor, pronto. Quiero estar contigo, pero no sé cómo llegar ahí.

Hay una nota en mi cajón para Renesmee. Si muriese… o dejase de existir, ella podría leerla y saber qué pasó. He estado preparado por un tiempo.

De pronto, estoy corriendo. Simplemente salí disparado de esa silla y corrí aun más profundo dentro del bosque. Pude sentir algo. Movimiento. Corrí por un minuto y me detuve cuando enganché mis ojos con eso. Con él. Con un par de fríos ojos color rojo sangre.

El siguiente minuto es borroso. Un asalto de adrenalina y poder crudo. No sé qué pasó. Estaba de pie ahí un minuto atrás, y ahora estoy en el suelo.

Estoy recostado sobre pasto, y parece familiar.

Huele familiar.

Se ve familiar.

Entonces me doy cuenta. Estoy en el prado. Está lleno de flores y olores de la naturaleza. Hay mosquitos y una mariposa volando bajo alrededor mío.

¿Cómo terminé aquí? El prado en Forks… Cuando estaba en Minnesota.

Estoy mirando al cielo. Es increíblemente azul y las nubes cuelgan bajo.

Oí pisadas dirigiéndose hacia mí. Increíblemente lentas. Sentí una punzada de nerviosismo fluyendo a través de mí. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué están aquí? Más importante, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Mientras me sentaba, mi espalda giró lejos del sonido y mi pulso se aceleró.

Espera… un segundo… ¿Pulso?... Yo… yo tengo… ¿pulso?

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Y entonces lo escucho. Hace que me congele. Dejo de respirar. Mi mundo se desmorona y se reconstruye por sí solo en un instante. El sonido más hermoso del mundo.

Un sonido que no he escuchado en catorce años.

-Edward—dice ella.

La veo. ¿Es esto real? ¿Es un sueño? No. No puede ser. No podría decirlo. Ella está parada ahí, simplemente mirándome. La miro fijamente. No lo sé. No puedo levantarme del piso.

_¿Dónde diablos estoy?_

Mientras miro en sus ojos café chocolate, descubro que estoy satisfecho sin las respuestas a mis preguntas. Porque ella está ahí. La mujer que no había visto en catorce años. La mujer que posee mi corazón, y que lo tomó cuando se fue.

La mujer que está en este momento enfrente de mí, es Bella.

Mi difunta esposa.

-Edward—dice de nuevo.

Me paro y respiro. Quiero tocarla. Quiero decir te amo sin miedo a que me arrebaten todo como la última vez. Quiero acomodar su cabello detrás de su oreja como solía hacerlo antes.

Quiero ver cómo se sonroja cuandoquiera que la bese. Quiero ser capaz de entrelazar mi mano con la suya. Sólo quiero sostenerla, pero tengo miedo.

No quiero que esto sea una ilusión o una visión. _Quiero_ creer que esto es real. _De verdad _ que quiero. Es sólo que no quiero que me abandone de nuevo.

-Edward—se repite por tercera vez.

Camina hacia mí ahora. Lentos, pasos sin miedo, con sus ojos enganchados en los míos. Se detiene a un metro de mí.

Levanto mi mano. Eso es todo. Si tan sólo puedo tocar su cara, entonces no puedo estar soñando. Tiene que ser real. Lentamente aproximo mi mano hasta que casi está tocando su cara.

Y entonces siento la calidez de su mejilla. Se ruboriza y cubre mi mano con la suya.

-B-Bella—tartamudeo, mirando hacia abajo, sintiendo lágrimas empezar a picar en mis ojos. –No sé…

-Shhh, está bien. Todo está bien. Estoy aquí. Nunca me iré—me asegura, tomando mi mano.

Entonces lloro. La abrazo acercándola a mí y aspiro su olor. Un perfume que no había olido en catorce años. Huele a vainilla y menta. Acaricio su cabello, humedeciéndolo con mis lágrimas.

-¿P-por qué puedo…?—empecé, pero ella me detuvo.

-¿Por qué súbitamente tienes pulso y puedes llorar?—pregunta, sonriendo como si hubiese preguntado la pregunta más tonta del mundo, pero aún había un trazo de preocupación en su voz.

-Sí—suspiro.

-Sencillo. Porque estás muerto—replica.

-¿Qué?—pregunto, y me alejé de su abrazo para mirarla por completo a la cara.

No ha cambiado un ápice.

-Estás muerto, corazón. Como yo. Obtienes lo que quieres aquí. Siempre dijiste que querías ser humano, así que ahora lo eres. Ambos somos humanos, y pasaremos el resto de la eternidad juntos. Estamos aquí, en el prado, ¿recuerdas? Justo como tú lo deseabas—me susurra y me encuentro sonriendo.

-Pero… _¿cómo?_—pregunto.

-Estabas sentado en la mecedora y empezaste a correr. Viste otro vampiro y, bueno… Digamos que perdiste la pelea—dijo sonriéndome.

Me rio hasta que pienso sobre algo.

Renesmee. ¿Qué le pasará cuando se dé cuenta de que ya no estoy? ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre extrañando ambos padres?

Soy tan mal padre.

-¿Por qué el ceño fruncido?—Bella pregunta, acunando mi rostro en sus pequeñas, cálidas manos.

-R-Renesmee—susurro, mi voz rompiéndose.

Ella frunce el ceño.

-Estará bien—me dice.

-Soy un pésimo padre—digo y después me siento en el suelo con Bella en mi regazo. —La dejé, completamente sola, por razones egoístas.

-Edward—dice severamente, capturando mi atención.

-¿Qué?

-No te atrevas a decir algo así de nuevo—dice tomando mis manos y mirándome duramente a los ojos. –Eras y sigues siendo un maldito buen padre, ¿de acuerdo? Tuviste que ser papá y mamá para nuestra hija. Te mantuviste al margen hasta asegurarte de que estaría bien. No es la definición de un mal padre.

-Pero, la dejé sola. Sin despedida, sin nada—dije de nuevo.

-Le dejaste esa nota—empieza. —Es fuerte, Edward. Heredó eso de nosotros, ya sabes. Estará bien. Además, tiene a Jake para que la cuide. Sabe que la amaste. Sabe que serías más feliz aquí que allá en esa mecedora. Es más inteligente de los que crees, Edward. Después de todo, eres su padre.

Sonreí y después me reí.

-¿Qué?—pregunta Bella.

-Pasamos tres años juntos antes de que tú murieses—digo. Puedo hablar de su muerte ahora que yo también estoy muerto. —Me casé contigo, por el amor de Dios. Y aún así, no te ves claramente a ti misma.

-Yo…

-No, no, aún no termino—la corté. —He esperado más de catorce años para finalmente ser capaz de abrazarte y decirte todo lo que he querido decir, así que por favor escucha.

Ella plegó las manos sobre su regazo y la sujeté aun más cerca.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
